It Started Out With A Kiss
by degrassicouples93
Summary: Sean has been back from Wasaga for over a year now and Emma still has feelings for him. But, the question is, does he still have feelings for her? Please r and r.
1. It Started Out With A Kiss

**AN:** Hey! I'm really sorry about posting this again. I didn't change the story but I had to change the title. Since some people asked me to continue, I thought it would be better if I used a different line for the different people. Again i'm Really sorry about this. Oh, and don't worry, the follow-up is still in my head right now but i'll try to type it in a few days.Thank you guys soo much for reading, reviewing, and supporting me. Peace!

Hey, some may know me as degrassicouples, teenbopper on the-n and here, or degrassicouples 93 from Puppylove. This is my friend's story and she told me to post it for her and add a few more details to it.Okay, heres a story revolving around Emma and her feelings for Sean. It's a Point of View fic and it's my second story that i've written so far for this site. It's short, but yeah. Hope you all like!

Oh, yeah, sadly I don't own Degrassi, the characters or Sean and also Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Now i'll just go on with the story.

_It Started Out With A Kiss_: One-shot

I looked up from my book when I saw him enter the room. As always, he brushed past my desk, not even giving me a sign of acknowldgement, which left me to let out an exasperated sigh. I couldn't help but think back to the time when he cared about me, when he'd look me in the eyes and just talk to me when something was on his mind.

That was nothing more than a distant memory now. It was nearly a year since he'd shown a sign of caring about me. Normally, I'm not the type to pine for someone. I've got far better things to do in most cases. But life has been lagging lately. I sighed again, picking up my pen again when Mrs. Kwan entered the room, beginning a dull lesson on Julius Caesar. The lesson droned on, and I fell into a daze, remembering the days when things in my life were nice.

Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang, and I slowly closed my book. I watched him brush past me again, once again as if I didn't exist. I quickly stood up, taking a deep breath, and exiting the room. I made my way towards my locker, and much to my dismay, my least favourite person was waiting outside my locker.

"Emma Nelson," Really, she was quite pretty. Her hair was a gorgeous and natural shade of red. Her eyes sparkled, and when I looked her in the eye, I began to wonder if that was why she'd been picked over me. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't constantly stare at my boyfriend as if you were a lost puppy and he was your owner."

And with that, Ellie Nash had not only blatanly insulted me, but she'd walked away before I could even give a response. I bit my lower lip, and I could feel my nostrils flare as I watched her walk over to him. She kissed him hard, in a clear and obvious attempt to make me jealous. Sadly, it worked. I stormed off in the opposite direction, entering the washroom and leaning against the door. I took in a deep breath, and tried to hold my emotions back.

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the door. It was the washroom, so I couldn't hold anyone out. I moved from the door, and after a second, the door swung open, and on the other side, it revealed Sean Cameron. My eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure what game he was playing with me. He hadn't even given me a glance in month, and now he's following me into a girls washroom?

"Don't say a word." He spoke quietly, and moved swiftly towards me. He took both my hands, raising them up and holding them against the wall behind me. He leaned closer to me, and I got a whiff of his familar scent. Suddenly, it was the summer before Grade 9, and I just smiled. My eyes closed, and he continued to move closer to me, and soon enough, his lips grazed mine.

My initial instinct was to pull away. I know he has a girlfriend, and I couldn't encourage him to cheat. But that selfish part of me needed to feel him close to me again. His lips were still touching mine, and as the kiss grew deeper, I couldn't help but think to myself what it meant. It was so sudden, and anyone could easily walk in and see what was happening.

This continued on as so for another few minutes. I almost felt as if I was dreaming, but the passion in it was so real, I knew I must have been awake. He pulled away, and for the first time in so long, I got a glimpse of the Sean Cameron smile I missed. I took it for granted when we were together. I took a lot of it for granted. Whether it was his kisses, his voice, his scent, his eyes, anything. I was so bitter for so long, but I realized it was only because I needed him.

After the inital euphoria wore off, I spoke. "So what does this mean?"

"Nothing at all. It was just something I needed to do." His grip loosened, and he moved away, walking towards the door. He turned back and looked at me once again. "It's not that I don't care about you. But Ellie is who I need right now."

Confusion overcame and I watched him exit the washroom. A moment later, I followed out, and there he was with Ellie again. Their fingers interwined, their smiles parallel to one another. Looking at them, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces in my chest. Everything with Sean Cameron was a game, it seemed, and I was just a pawn. His words echoed in my head, and I wondered if he truly mean them.

But it didn't matter, it was just a kiss. To him, it was just a kiss. For me, it was the moment that would forever eat at my brain until I could understand why it happened.

**AN:**Well, that's the end of this story. I really like writing stories, but I don't have any inspiration write now. If anyone has any ideas for a story than please e-mail me. I will give you FULL credit. Btw, if some people can't already tell from my two stories, i'm a semma fan. But i'm also a jemma fan as well. I'm open to ant suggestion or advice from anyone.Anyway, please r and r and don't be too mean but still be honest. Thanks!


	2. How Did It End Up Like This?

**AN:** I do not own any part of Degrassi or the song by the Killers.

Chapter Two

Emma's POV:

After the little incident in the bathroom, I went home to an empty house. I grabbed some soda from the fridge and headed down into my room. I noticed a note on my dresser. It read:

_Emma,_

_Snake and I are going out to dinner, so we won't be home until late. Jack's staying at Joey's, so you don't have to watch him tonight. There's some money on the kitchen counter in case you get hungry_. _Don't stay up too late. Love you._

_-mom_

Great, I guess I'll have to stay by myself tonight. Again.( Btw, it's Friday) I turned the radio on and it just so happens that my favorite song by the Killers was on: Mr. Brightside. I sat on my bed, listening to the lyrics and thought about what had happened with Sean today.

_Coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doin' just fine _

_Gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this? _

_It was only a kiss _

_It was only a kiss _

That's what Sean had felt. It _was_ only a kiss. I was busy contemplating on wether or not I should call Sean and tell him how I feel, when the phone rang.

"Hello." "Um, hey Emma. It's me, Sean" What did he want? "Oh hey, I was just about to call you" "Look, about the kiss. I'm sorry for just doing that to you." "No, it's fine. It was just really unexpected. At least to me it was. Did you-did you feel anything, anything at all when you kissed me?"

After a long and uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke "it's not that I don't have any feelings for you, it's just that, since Ellie has been cutting, I really don't want to hurt her. She's already vulnerable as it is. Breaking up with her would cause her to cut and eventually do something that could take her life. You're strong, beautiful, caring and independent. However, Ellie's the one who needs me right now. "

"Don't you feel that we should still be together? Because, I really do. Don't you think that I've been through enough as it is?"I began to tear. "You say that I'm strong and all that stuff, but you don't really know me anymore do you? You have absolutely no idea what I have to go through. Ellie is not the one who needs you right now. I do. I need you"

By the time I said that, I was already crying hysterically. After another uncomfortable silence, he spoke again. " Look Em I'm sorry. I didn't know that, that was how you felt. But, I have Ellie now. She's the best. I don't really care what you do anymore. Ellie is the one for me. I thought I loved you, but the one I really have feelings for is Ellie. She has some kind of other beauty that you just don't have."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed into the phone. "You were my first love and now you're causing me so much pain. If you think I'm not beautiful as I am than screw you Sean. I don't need this. But just remember, that you'll be sorry for what you did."

(This is where I would usually stop, but here's a little more for making you guys wait that long. So here's some more.)

With that, I slammed the phone down. After, I collapsed on my bed and burst into tears. If Sean doesn't like me now, he's in for a rude awakening when I change my style. If he wants me to be more sexy and beautiful, than I will. He just has to wait and see.

The next day, I called Manny, and asked her if she wanted to go to the mall with me.

We met each other there and started shopping for my new wardrobe. She was so stoked to help me.

"Hey Em, what about this skirt. It would look totally hott on you." "I don't think that even qualifies for a skirt considering how short it is." "Come on. Remember how you've always said _carpe dium?_" "I never said that." "Well, whatever. Just buy it. I'm sure that when Sean sees you in that he can never say no." I thought for a while. Was I really going to change my appearance just for a guy? I finally spoke. "Fine, I'll buy it." "I knew you'd come to your senses. Oh, here get this top too."

I paid for my clothes and accessories and went home. Tomorrow will be the day that Sean Cameron will finally come to his senses. I woke up early on Monday morning and took a shower. After that, I changed into my new clothes and looked at myself in the mirror.

Well, this is the new me I guess. I walked to school wearing the short denim skirt, a pink halter, pink heels, and my hair was in slight curls. As I walked into the hallway, I certainly got a lot of stairs and whistles from guys. I twisted the combination into the lock and prepared my books for the next few classes.

As I packed up a few more textbooks, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was...

AN: Well, there it is. I just want to thank everyone for reading my stories and giving your opinions. I promise I'll post more soon. I'm thinking about eventually have Sean's point of view from the beginning. If you want more than just comment. Thanks you all for the support! God bless!

Degrassicouples93


	3. It Was Only A Kiss

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that involves Degrassi! If I did, i'd be one very lucky girl! Or the Killers!

Chapter Three:It Was Only A Kiss

Scary Chick

Ahh! Stupid cliffhangers... I don't read many stories with the Emma/Sean/Ellie triangle...But, because I know that you are a big, big, big Eman shipper, I'm reading. I love Mr. Brightside by The Killers...Great song! Keep going!

_Yup, me and those cliffhangers. Idk why i keep doing this, but in almost or every story I write, I always put in alot of cliffhangers.lol. You're absolutely correct about me being a huge semma shipper, but the tables may turn if you get what i'm saying.lol_

Jaydat

Hello! Actually I tried to log-in, but I guess it feels like further pissing me off today...totally off subject...ANYWAYS...you're fic is awesome. I've never been a Semma fan until AFTER he left the show. Weird isn't it? Well, I' loving this fic and you've got to updat soon!

_That is weird.j/p. Thanks soo much for reading my story and hopefully you'll get to log-in._

hilda

please write more i am totally loving this it is so great , go ahead with your bad self!

_Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it! _

BK

I love it please keep going i really would love to read more. You have an amazing talent keep going!

_Thank you! I try my very best to write a story. Just trying to make the readers happy!_

HunnyBee69

please update soon

_thanks, i will._

emma

Holy shit! that was the best story yet! Sean and Emma are my favorite couple!

You must write more! please please please please

_Thanks! Sean and Emma are my favorite couple too!_

icantstopthinkingofyou

Hey...update soon...its good and im glad its not juss a one shot...)

_Thanks! I'll try not o write too many one-shots!_

Sebi

Yay, more! I can't wait, please update soon.

_I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long.lol_

discowhorexx

omg..thats really good.So are the Killers

_thanks! The killers are sooo awesome!_

thengrl13

that was really good, even though you said one-shot, i think you should add another part, about why Sean did what he did, well thats my opinion anyways, please write more

_yea, that's what this chapter basically is!_

**AN: **Since there were soo many reviews that ppl posted, I'm not able to type all of them, but modt of these were from chapters two and three. Enough chit chat and let me go on with the story!

Chapter Three: It Was Only A Kiss

Sean's POV:

The warning bell had just rung as I rushed into class. As always, I walk past her and sit in my desk.

Mrs.Kwan had started the lesson and of coarse I wasn't paying attention. I think she was talking about some dead guy named Julius Caesar and how he was the ruler of some empire. Big deal. It's not like I have to know this when stuff when I'm older.

After a few more lectures about him, the bell finally rang and I raced to the doorway. I reached my locker in time before lunch began, to give something to Mr. Ehl(I think that's how you spell it) in shop class.

As I entered the hallway, I heard Ellie talking to someone very familiar. I hid behind a nearby locker to get a closer look. The person Ellie was talking to was Emma Nelson. Before I heard the rest of their conversation, Ellie walks toward me and kisses me hard. I kissed her back and noticed that Emma was feeling a little jealous, and stormed off towards the girl's bathroom.

After thinking about the situation that Emma was in, I told Ellie to wait for me in the lunchroom. It took a while to convince her but she finally caved in.

I pushed the door to the washroom open and found it locked. I knocked on the door and swung the door open. I know I hadn't talked to her or even given her the time of day in about a month, but now was the best time. Maybe it wasn't the right place, but it _was_ perfect timing-sort of.

I quietly said "Don't say a word". Why did I say that? I shook that thought out of my head and moved toward her.

I took both of her hands, raised them up and held them against the wall behind her. I leaned closer to her and kissed her with all that I had. At first, I thought she would pull away and slap me or pull away, yell at me and then slap me.

As the kiss grew deeper, I thought about Ellie. About how I was cheating on her. I wouldn't have considered the kiss cheating if I didn't really mean it right? It wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have feelings for her right?

After a few minutes I pulled away and there was an awkward silence following it. The awkwardness wore off and I heard her soft voice. "So what does this mean?" "Nothing at all. It was just something I needed to do." I loosened my grip on her and walked towards the door. "It's not that I don't care about you. But Ellie is who I need right now." I know it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but what else was left?

I exited the washroom and found Ellie waiting for me by her locker. I held hands with her and faced directly in front of her. From the corner of my eye, I could see Emma standing near us watching.

As she walked away with tears in her eyes, my heart sank lower than the floor. I told Ellie I would meet up with her later and headed home.

**AN:**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's not that good. I'm kind of bad at writing from a guy's pov, considering that I'm a girl. But I tried my best. Anyway, thank you to all of the people who have read my story and I really couldn't go on without you guys! So thank you soo much. Please review!

-Stephanie


End file.
